1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor module in which a plurality of sensors are integrated, a wheel with a sensor and a tire/wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to simultaneously measure a plurality of physical quantities of a physical object, sensors corresponding to kinds of the physical quantities to be measured are necessary.
For example, there is a sensor device in which an acceleration sensor and a pressure sensor are arranged within one package. The acceleration sensor, the pressure sensor and an integrated circuit are arranged in parallel on one board surface of one large board.
In the case where it is necessary to attach a plurality of sensors to the physical object, if the number of the sensors is increased, the number of attaching positions is increased, and the mounting area of the sensors in the physical object is increased. As a result, not only the device structure becomes complicated, but also a characteristic of the physical object itself may be changed.